JoJo's Bizarre Adventures: Mask of Remnants
by rapthorn2ndform
Summary: After the defeat of Yoshikage Kira, it seemed that Great Days were around the corner... or not. When Josuke Higashikata wakes up in the middle of nowhere along with his friend Okuyasu, they need to rely on unexpected help to survive. Follow Team J.E.J.O (Jojo) as they struggle to find out how they got here and hopefully... how to get home. Characters from parts 2-7 may appear.


**Teaser Chapter I, Updated 3/1/17**

The hallway erupted with shouts. A large argument had begun, centered around one livid blonde. She shouted as loud and as often as the rest of the group combined. When the dust settled, she stood alone, tears starting to form in her eyes. She sat up against the wall and hugged her knees.

They were supposed to be her friends but the moment she brought up her sister… She had only mentioned that she would try to partner with her younger sibling in tomorrow's invitation. Her friends immediately turned on her, say how much she doted on the girl and how much they had disliked having the socially inept teen around. "Come on Yang, even you need to understand how obnoxious she is."

This was too much. Yang loved her younger sister and the thought that people she once called "friends" would say such cruel things made her blood boil. She needed to hit something. She stormed the school with only her destination in mind, the training room. It should be locked but at this point, she couldn't care less.

When she got to the door, a few small things snapped her out of her blind rage. The first was the lock, it wasn't on the door like it's supposed to be. It sat on the floor looking warped or melted… kind of like that famous clock painting. The second were the sounds coming from within. Thuds, clanks, grunts… Sounds like somebody else had the same idea she did. At least if they got caught, she wouldn't be the only one.

The young man inside looked to be about a head taller than her with an immaculate black pompadour. He wore a long purple jacket and pants with decorative gold pins on his lapel and collar. His punches were hitting the bag so hard Yang couldn't see most of them.

She was in awe. She had seen older huntsmen train before, but there was a level of emotion on display here that she usually only saw in the mirror.

The man paused, allowing the bag to stop swinging. With a deep breath, he began to emit a purple light. His calm facade broke with a loud battle cry. "DORARARARARA!"

Yang couldn't follow what happened. One second, the heavy bag sat motionlessly. The next, it had burst open. Sand, cloth, and even the chains had been sent flying by the unseen force. As she was about to speak another voice interrupted from behind her.

"Oi Josuke." The new arrival wore a blue jacket, similar in style to his friends, if not for the large word "BILLION" in gold lettering running down the left arm and gold "S" with two parallel line running top to bottom in the center of his chest. Two pins were worn on his collar. one, the same symbol, the other a letter "Y" with two perpendicular lines on the stem. His hair was also black and swept back but far shorter than the others. Two faint scars appear to form almost an "X" across his face giving him a thuggish appearance despite his cheerful tone. "If you're finished, we should head to the opening ceremony. It should be starting soon."

"Alright, alright." the one apparently named Josuke sighed. He picked up a nearby messenger bag and walked out passed without acknowledging Yang.

Yang stood in disbelief as the two began to walk away. She shouted after the pair. "Hey! You can't just leave this mess!"

"What mess?" Josuke called back without turning around.

Yang spun around to motion at the leather and filler covering the gym floor, only to find it was no longer there. Instead, she saw the punching bag gently swaying completely undamaged. Even the lock that was twisted and mangled appeared completely normal.

The two left without another word, leaving Yang wondering just how bizarre this year is going to be.

 **So... I'm uploading something... I hope that my anxiety doesn't get the better of me and I delete this all not long after I post it... I've been writing for years and... i think it's mostly not good. I'd appreciate any feedback (especially constructive but i do think i can handle the more vitriolic of comments...because I've** **probably said it about my own work already.) This is the first time I'm letting anyone read ANY of my fanfics...**

 **I mostly write for relaxation not to actually get a story out so...I have random parts of this story written, the** **beginning, parts near the middle, a dramatic death scene... so i have LITERALLY no clue when I'll ever update. This isn't even the first chapter, it's just the first scene i had in my head and got down on paper (yes, i do 60% of my writing on paper before i type...) I altered it to give a bunch of character descriptions so it would work a teaser... I'm pretty sure it comes of a a bit clunky... advice please..**

 **A special thanks LeiCiel and The Inkasters and every single writer who's stories I've read. I've read stories that were amazing and worth being published, I've read stories that...were of lower quality... and everything in between. But everyone is putting themselves out there.**

 **3/1/17: I cleaned up some of the grammar and fixed an issue in a description... A huge thanks to everyone who favorited or followed. Special Thanks to LightningLink for talking with me about some of the stuff here and recomending Grammarly. If any of ou have any feedback, advice comments, ideas, jokes, recomendations, favorite dinosaurs, please don't heisitate to review or PM me.**


End file.
